I Need You
by lilskystar
Summary: One-shot. Prequel of FOR YOU, ONLY YOU. Our lovely couple is going through a painful situation. This story elaborates on how felt Prowl when he was sent away from Jazz in a letter. You HAVE TO READ MISS YOU FOR YOU, ONLY YOU, to understand this one. Enjoy and review! :) I love youuuu!


**A/N:** _I was deleting some documents on my Mac when I found this story. I opened the document and decided that I should post it. I wrote that story in 2012... last year! XD I'm glad to see that my passion hasn't given up on me. Now, this story is the prequel of For you, Only you. **YOU NEED TO READ MISS YOU** and **FOR YOU, ONLY YOU** to understand this story. :) I'm thinking on writing another chapter... -_- _

_Anyway, I added a song to this one-shot. Landing in London from 3 Doors Down. _

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_I woke up today in London_

_as the plane was touching down_

_and all I could think about was Monday_

_and maybe I'll be back around._

Jazz

I haven't known anything about you. I haven't heard your voice for ages.

What is happening with you? My love, I can't stop thinking about you. Are you still waiting for me?

I can't forget your lovely words. I can't forget you. Distances don't break our bond. What breaks it is the love of the latter.

I can't feel your love anymore. Do you still love me? Do you?

It was really hard for me to leave the base. Behind your visor, I saw sadness, deep sadness.

I know you well Jazz. I know how is my dear mate. You are mine.

I remember you always told me to look at the stars and say out loud "I am yours."

I will always be yours. No bot can't take your place. You are the best that has happened to me.

How are you living the situation? Your spark is aching. I don't know why, though.

The few times I had the chance to communicate with teletran-1… You were out.

What were you doing? Was the rain hiding your tears? Were you trying to forget me?

Don't forget me. I will try to be back to hold you tightly in my arms.

_If this keeps me away much longer,_

_I don't know what I will do_

_You've got to understand it's a hard life_

_that I'm going through._

Jazz…

If I could only comfort you. My little mech. Knowing you must be in pain is terrible for me.

You are what I care for the most. I tried to give you what you wanted. I don't know if you wanted time to think about our relationship.

I don't know if you were trying to give me work so I could finally feel useful. I don't know if it was a challenge for you and I, see if we can survive without each other.

Or was it simply your kick-aft side that wanted I kick afts for you? Heh heh heh. If you knew how many afts I have kicked since I came.

I know you are feeling guilty for sending me away. Jazz, my love, don't hurt yourself more than you already are. Being SIC is not the best job for a mech with a mate.

It is not easy to fight properly without you. I worry.

During our confrontations against the decepticons, you always got my back and I got yours.

Now… Who can I protect? Who can cheer me up after losing a battle?

What are you? Are you an angel sent by Primus to keep me happy? To protect me?

Since I met you, there is no day I don't wake up happily. I wake up happily because I know you will be waiting for me with that joyful smile.

You are special. You are my pride. You are my sun when the dark clouds are over my head.

I know I can tell you how I feel and how I live the situations. You always listen to me.

I'm alone now. This mission is slowly killing me.

_And when the night falls in around me_

_I don't think I will make it through._

_I'll use your light to guide my way_

_cause all I think about is you._

Yes, I am second-in-command, yes I have to be strong for the troops I lead but I am as soft as your sweet spark.

The first night was really hard for me. I had to do the night-shift and I could almost swear that it was one of the longest night of my life.

You always came to my quarters and told me goodnight. Your warm frame wrapping mine. That night was cold. I was alone, literally. I checked my soldiers constantly, wondering how would you look like sleeping among them.

I'm counting the days I've been far away from you and I have lost the count. Too much time without you. This is killing me Jazz.

I promised you we would die together but I'm slowly breaking my promise.

Let me feel your hands on me, once again.

Let me hear you spark and giggles when I speak softly in your audio receptors.

For my last moments, I want to have you with me Jazz, on my chest.

I have to tell you something. If you ever read my letter, don't let the world falls on you.

I was fighting with my troop when one of them got deadly injured. Since it's my job to assure protecting to them, I quickly followed the one that attacked him.

I did wrong. I was selfish and foolish to pursue our enemy.

Jazz… I'm writing you this letter from a medbay. I can only do that for now, if it is not the last thing I will do.

When I went after the 'Con, I forgot my door wings were lightly damaged, I was so angry against the one that hurt my soldier that I forgot about it.

I know it is not me to do that but I don't know what happened that day. I bet losing you was turning me nuts. My door wings are the most important part of my part if I want to make my job properly. I could not sense the bullet coming towards me, my door wings did not feel it.

_Well L.A is getting kinda crazy_

_And New york is getting kinda cold_

_I keep my head from getting lazy_

_I just cant wait to get back home..._

I'm cold Jazz.

I need you. Save me, my love.

Why can't I feel your spark?

Please, I'm begging you, come and hold my hand. I need company.

My sole spark is fading.

Where are you when I need you the most? Why do I always have to run after you?

Now, I want you to take me home. I don't want anything else but your warm presence. I want one of those magical nights with you.

It hurts. My spark hurts. Save me.

_And all these days I spend away_

_I'll make up for this I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up_

_When it's all too much to bear_

I know I will be gone for the time you read this, but know that I left this world with a smile.

I am feeling sleepy.

Is it over?

Darkness is wrapping my world.

We are so miserable in this life. We can't fight death.

Goodbye, my prince.

I will sleep now.

_And when the night falls in around me_

_I don't think I'll make it through_

_I'll use your light to guide the way_

_Cause all I think about is you..._

Love you, Jazz.

* * *

**Sooo? ;) This letter was written by Prowl before they brought him back to the base. So logically, For you, Only you, comes after this! :P **

**Hope you liked! :)**

**~lilskystar~**


End file.
